Ikoma Fudai
Ikoma Fudai was a courtier and omoidasu of the Lion Clan. He was the son of Ikoma Ken'o and the grandson of Ikoma Ujiaki, and attempted to uphold their oaths of loyalty to the Hantei Emperor. Secrets of the Lion, p. 39 Early Years Fudai was not only trained in politics and poetry, but he also trained kenjutsu for three years at Shiro Matsu. Machinations He developed a passion for the exotic flowers of the Ivory Kingdoms, and the Mantis were his sole suppliers. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 89 War of Spirits During the War of Spirits his father sided with the Steel Chrysamtemum armies. Fudai saw him dying while fighting against Toturi I's Scorpion loyalists at Beiden Pass. Loyalty to the Hantei Inspired by his father's actions fighting on behalf of the Steel Chrysanthemum's armies along with other traditionalist Lions, Fudai also resolved to remain loyal to the Hantei line. He was saddened when Hantei XVI lost the War of Spirits, but was relieved that a madman would not be the Emperor. He became one of Hantei XVI's attendants during his subsequent house arrest at Kyuden Otomo, where he learned firsthand how truly reprehensible the Steel Chrysanthemum was, and how lucky the Empire had been to escape his rule. He also witnessed how Hantei XVI abused, insulted, and tormented Hantei Naseru, son of Toturi, all in an attempt to force him to break the treaty between the two Emperors which ended the War of Spirits. Fudai came to respect Naseru greatly, for he felt that Naseru combined the iron will of the Hantei with the loyalty and dedication of Toturi. He also felt that it was a great shame that it would be highly unlikely for Naseru to succeed his father, being the youngest of three siblings. Secrets of the Lion, pp. 39-40 Ally of the Anvil As a result of the succession crisis that the Toturi Dynasty experienced upon the death of Toturi and the sudden disappearance of Toturi Kaede before either could name an heir, the four children of Toturi each attempted to secure the throne for themselves. Fudai was one of the first to declare his support for Naseru, and rallied the support of the Ikoma family behind the Anvil. He was able to appeal to both the elder Hantei loyalists as well as the younger, but pragmatic Ikoma. He was one of Naseru's main proponents in the courts of the Empire, and he spoke eloquently of his lord's deeds and qualities, and was excessively insulting to those who questioned Naseru's capability to rule. Secrets of the Lion, p. 40 Many saw him only as a fanatic, as Ikoma Sume thought. Ikoma Fudai (Heaven and Earth flavor) The Bastard's Lineage In 1159, Fudai, upon hearing news of Akodo Kaneka was discovered by Kitsuki Remata to be the rightful heir of the Yasuki line, rushed to Ryoko Owari to personally deliver what he thought was bad news to the Anvil. However, he was not surprised to know that not only had Naseru known about this, but had actually foreseen this development. Naseru and Bayushi Sunetra convinced Fudai that this was all a fabrication by Kaneka and his supporter Shosuro Higatsuku, and Fudai resolved to inform the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi as well as the Imperial Legions about this. He also went to see the Miya Archives' documents of Kaneka's lineage for himself, under the care of Miya Ippei, which aroused Remata's suspicion. Complications, by Rich Wulf City of the Rich Frog Fudai personally delivered Naseru's message to Matsu Ketsui, Matsu family Daimyo, a copy of the Kaeru family's request for protection of their city, the City of the Rich Frog. Ketsui was surprised that Naseru declined to claim the city personally, and sent Matsu Kenji with a force of Lion samurai to stake their claim while Ikoma Sume would negotiate with the Kaeru. Season of the Lion: Enemy at the Gates Hiring Assassins Against the Shogun Fudai hired Kaeru assassins against the Shogun, in a try to clean the Anvil's path to the Imperial Throne. Kaeru Contractor (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) The Assault on Iuchiban Fudai was present at the Hall of Ancestors when Matsu Aoiko brought Hida Kisada to meet Matsu Ketsui. He took offense at an apparent insult the Great Bear levied at the Matsu Daimyo, but was surprised when it turned out to be an old joke between two friends and proof that Kisada was who really said he was. He asked to join Kisada's army of Crab and Lion samurai that would be sent to kill Iuchiban once and for all, and was given permission to do so. He was shocked when Kisada asked for the urn of Ikoma Hidemasa, a coward and an apparent disgrace to the Ikoma who died in dishonor, especially when it turned out that Hidemasa died saving a young Toku, and that his deeds inspired Toku to become a hero. More importantly, Toku had hidden a piece of Iuchiban's heart inside the urn, which would be key to locating and killing the Bloodspeaker. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Two, by Rich Wulf See also * Ikoma Fudai/Meta External Links * Ikoma Fudai (An Oni's Fury) * Ikoma Fudai Exp (Heaven and Earth) Category:Lion Clan Members Poet Ikoma Fudai